Tales of a Modern Hogwarts Student
by Pirate188
Summary: Sadie came from a pureblood family. She has waited all her life to go to Hogwarts like her brothers. She just hoped she would be in Gryffindor like the rest of her family... What will Sadie Shadowbog accounter at Hogwarts? What house will she be sorted into? What adventures and friends will she have? Read to find all the answers...


"Sadie Shadowbog I do not know where you get these ideas from!"

"Mum! I keep telling you! Rupert keeps saying over and over again that at Hogwarts-"

Sadie's mum cut her off. "Well don't listen to Rupert! He just wants to scare you-"

"But Mum! Even Trevor agreed saying he was right!"

Sadie's mum sighed then yelled to get Rupert's attention. "RUPERT COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND TELL YOUR SISTER HOGWARTS DOES NOT MAKE YOU FIGHT A DRAGON TO DECIDE WHAT HOUSE YOU GO INTO!"

Rupert came down the stairs, grinning slyly.

"Yes mother, may I help you?"

Sadie's mum threw a rag at Rupert. "STOP TELLING YOUR SISTER LIES ABOUT HOGWARTS! SHE'S ALREADY NERVOUS ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO FRIGHTEN HER EVERY MOMENT! IF YOU DIDN'T GET SO MANY O.W.L.S. THEN-"

She went on and on for what felt like an hour until she finally stopped yelling. Rupert looked aghast.

"Blimey Mum, I was only joking.."

While they went on arguing, Sadie slipped out of the room. She was wondering how school at Hogwarts would be. She hoped she would be in Gryffindor like the rest of her family. Or at least a Ravenclaw like her uncle...

Sadie was a pureblood wizard, with a family of 6. She had three brothers, a mum and dad, and of course, her. Her brother Rupert was three years older than her, at 14; her brother Trevor was five years older than her, at 16; and her eldest brother Felix, was 20 years old and was currently at his job in Diagon Alley, making broomsticks.

Speaking of broomsticks, Sadie was most excited about flying and Quidditch. Of course first years couldn't be on the team, but they still had flying lessons. Sadie had been practicing flying since the age of three. Well when she was three they were just toy broomsticks that only flew off the ground about 2 feet, but yeah. When she was 6 she started to steal her brothers' broomsticks when they weren't home. Her three brothers all owned their own brooms- Rupert had a Nimbus 2000. Of course there were better brooms then that, but it was still a pretty great and expensive one. Sadly, Sadie's mum wouldn't allow her to get a broomstick. She didn't want her only girl to get hurt. What she didn't realize was that living with three brothers made her tougher. Plus, it's not like she was playing in the national Quidditch League. Honestly, sometimes Sadie thought her mum worried to much. All she ever wanted to do was play as well as her Quidditch team- The Holyhead Harpies, but no. Her mum would never allow it….

Sadie knew her letter was coming for sure- she had shown signs of magic for a while now- but it wasn't till two days later the letter arrived. She had just woken up at around 8:00 am like she did every morning, and went to go get some breakfast. So Sadie walked into the dining room and-

There was cheering.

"Sadie your Hogwarts letter just came in the mail today!"

"Congratulations sis, I hope you're in Gryffindor- no pressure."

"I can't believe it-"

"We will go to Diagon Alley today to get your things!"

Sadie's whole family was trying to talk to her at once, but she got the gist.

"My letter came?!"

Trevor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yep. I remember a few years ago when MY letter came. And now look at me- I'm a prefect."

After everyone told Sadie congrats, she got over to where her pancakes were waiting for her and started eating. She was very excited. Just over a month and she would be on the train to Hogwarts!

"Remember say it very clearly- Diagon Alley- and just stay still so you don't exit in the wrong place. It's really quite easy…"

Sadie sighed. "Mum you act like I've never traveled by Floo powder before."

"Yes.. Of course.. I'm sorry dear my mind is scattered today.."

Sadie stepped into the chimney. "See you in a minute, Mum."

"See you dear. Trevor and Rupert should be waiting for you."

Sadie said her destination and then appeared in the chimney of a shop in Diagon Alley. She coughed- it was dusty in the chimney. Sadie saw her brothers outside of the shop and went to meet seconds had passed before their mother met them. She had apparated instead of using Floo powder.

Sadie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Mum, Mum! Can we go get my wand first? Please!"

Her mother laughed. "Sure Sadie."

She turned to the boys. "Rupert, Trevor, we will meet you in Flourish and Blotts after we get her wand okay?"

Each pair turned and walked away opposite directions. Sadie was so excited that she couldn't surpass skipping along to Ollivander's Wand shop. Getting a wand was the thing she most looked forward to. Her very own wand that matched just her! How exciting it was!

As they entered the shop, Sadie noticed a fairly old man. He saw them enter and walked over to them.

"Ah," he said. "Mrs. Shadowbog. I remember the day you got your wand. Oak wood with kelpie hair, wasn't it? One of the last kelpie- hair wands I sold." He paused and looked at Sadie.

"And this must be your daughter."

Sadie nodded, slightly nervous. What if it took so long to find her wand that Mr. Ollivander decided to not get her one? What if no wand picked her at all?

"M-my name's Sadie."

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Alright Sadie, let's go find you a wand."

He walked over and searched the tall shelves filled with wand boxes. Meanwhile, a tape measure was measuring Sadie all by itself. She was used to it though. Her mum had brooms sweeping by themselves magically and dishes magically being washed all the time.

The wand maker beckoned Sadie to come over to him.

"Lets try this one, shall we?"

It was a dark brown wand t had a kind of spiral design.

"Just give it a little flick"

Sadie started to flick the wand, but Mr. Ollivander took it away at once.

"No no, that won't do," he said. He went away and brought back a more green wand. "Give this a try, dear."

She flicked it but nothing really happened, so Mr. Ollivander took it away and brought back a third wand. This one was a grayish brown, and had an interesting design on the handle that looked like ancient symbols or something. She raised it up and felt a surge of power flow throughout her body. Small blue, beautiful sparks flew out of the wand.

The wand maker smiled again. "Yes, yes. This is definitely the one. Ash wood with a unicorn hair core, 12 ¼" and slightly yielding flexibility."

The wand was really quite beautiful. It had a natural flair to it, yet it also seemed a little polished. To Sadie, she felt it fit her perfectly.

Sadie's mum spoke up. "How much?"

Mr. Ollivander told her the price and they payed. As Sadie left the shop she couldn't help but smiling. She finally had her own wand! Oh the fun she would have!

Sadie spent the rest of the afternoon shopping with her mum and brothers. They all got new robes, school books, potion ingredients, and more. Before they left, Sadie's mum stopped by Magical Menagerie, the pet shop. "Sadie looked at her mother. "Mum, what are we doing here?"

Her mother looked at her. "Well, I know how much you loved Trevor's owl and Rupert's rat. I was thinking of buying you your own pet for Hogwarts."

Sadie's heart jumped. She'd always wanted a pet, almost as much as she longed for a wand. She felt a huge smile form on her face. "Really?!"

Her mother smiled back at her. "Yep!"

And so they entered.

Sadie had entered this shop before, but it had been a while. She looked around at skipping rats and weird little yellow snails. She saw kittens. She saw Kneazles and puppies. All sorts of magical animals were surrounding her. After a while she spotted a large cage. The label said "half kneazles". Inside were adorable orange kitten- kneazles. (If you don't know what a kneazle is, you can look it up. In short it is like a cat but with different features and they are much smarter too. Most wizards that have a pet own one of these.) They all looked up at her and meowed. They had kind of smushed faces, but it made them look even cuter. "Mum!" Sadie yelled. "Come over here, Is any one of these!"

Her mum came over and looked at them. "They're cute. Which one would you like-" she quickly turned around, spotting Rupert looking at the yellow snails. "RUPERT WE ARE NOT HERE TO GET POISONOUS SNAILS!" She turned back towards Sadie. "So which one do you want?"

Sadie looked closely. There were about five tiny little kittens to choose from, but one in particular caught her eye. It was smaller than most of them, but to Sadie it was the cutest. Though it was small, it looked healthy. So she grabbed it and gave it to her mother.

"This one."

When Sadie got home, she rushed to her dad, holding her kitten, which she named "Pumpkin" because she had the colors of a pumpkin pastey.

"Dad, look what I got! A half kneazle, half kitten! And-" she got out her wand. "Look at my wand!"

Her Dad smiled. "Great Sadie."

And so Sadie enjoyed her last month of being home before she went to Hogwarts…


End file.
